Bibliophilia
by Zelha
Summary: In which Sakura learns that not only you can find books in the old Uchiha library. AU ItaSaku kinky smut.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine, blech. If Naruto was mine, Kakashi would be naked 24/7. 8D

-

**AN**** and Warning:** Peach requested library smut. This is my take with a twist. You have been warned. A PWP with no plot whatsoever, lots of sexiness and some OOC. Also, crack.

-

**Bibliophilia**

-

The best part of having an Uchiha lover/fiancé was that she had been granted access everywhere within the clan District, Sakura thought with a smug smile as her eyes browsed greedily through rows and rows of books. Being such pursuers of knowledge, the Uchiha had a library of considerable size, rivaling the expanse—and the contents—of the village library itself.

She was here to investigate different kinds of kinjutsu. Her lover wasn't in Konoha at the moment, for he was performing a mission of utmost importance for their homeland. However, she had been permitted to do as she pleased in the common grounds of the clan, seeing as her position as the bride of the Uchiha Heir was as unshakable and firm as the Hokage Mountain.

'_Due to the nature of the seals and the need of using a sacrifice to perform them correctly, it is best to conclude that–_'

"Sakura-chan, I heard you were here!"

Lifting her eyes from her reading, she found a grinning Uchiha cousin-to-be. Arching a perfect pink eyebrow she smirked, so alike her lover that the Uchiha clansman pouted.

"What on earth, Shisui? You look like hell! And it's a wonder that you know this library exists," she teased mercilessly, knowing how her future cousin was. "I've never seen you here before. Are you trying to pick up some light reading to take to the bathhouse? The porn store is outside the District, as you know."

"Ouch! You're so ruthless, Sakura-chan!" said cousin-to-be grumbled comically. "I was just sent here to let you know that we came back unscathed. It seems that dear cousin of mine you have for a fiancée thought you needed to be informed at once."

"Of course I needed to be informed, Shisui. I'm in charge of your medical cases," she sniffed haughtily. "And if I find out you're withholding information about your health status, I'll make you pay dearly...but I'm sure you're aware of this, cousin."

Shisui of the Mirage sweat-dropped, knowing what she meant, for she had made her point quite clear with all the Uchiha cases she handled. Even her own teammate had been on the receiving end of that angry fist of steel. And the clan heir, her very fiancé, had deemed it necessary for them to be as honest as possible regarding their health, seeing as she always found out what they had been hiding from her.

It was that damn perfect chakra control's fault, he cursed inwardly.

"Ahaha! Anyway, I'll go tell Itachi you're here. He said he would go home and change before coming to meet you."

"Thanks for the tip, Shisui," she smiled, eyes closing in glee. It was obvious to the Uchiha how fitting she was for his young cousin. She was intelligent, skilled, beautiful... and with a body to die for.

"You're welcome, Sakura-chan. I'm heading home now," he said, backing away from the secluded reading room she was in, dirty thoughts flooding his mind already. He couldn't wait to flee to his hot shower to perform the action he needed to release his urges, imagining himself bending that pretty body onto that table and fucking her senseless.

"Rest up, Shisui! See you la–!"

Sakura blinked, baffled, when she realized he had used his teleporting jutsu to get the hell out of the library. She shrugged and returned to her reading, making notes in a blank scroll from time to time.

Time passed fast for the busy, diligent kunoichi. At one moment she lifted her head, expanding her senses and finding out that she had the library mostly to herself. She sighed deeply, raising her arms to stretch. She had been cooped inside for the entirety of the day, and she was nowhere near the end of her investigation.

_I thought Itachi was coming here to see me_, she thought absentmindedly, as she continued her research.

The Uchiha library was made of several secluded door-less high-arched sections, which had a large table within each section and bookshelves that piled their contents up to the ceiling. In the right corner of each section was another table used to unroll and pin scrolls for a detailed perusal. This level of organizational skill was just so Uchiha that Sakura couldn't help but admire their dedication—and OCD—to an extent, so like her very own.

Stretching her arms again, she arched on the wooden chair enough to feel her spine popping. She sighed again, and went to plant her feet on the floor in order to stand up.

A pair of strong hands grabbed her by the back of her knees, preventing her from moving away from the table. Gasping, she looked down, prepared to punch the lecher bastard to oblivion, Uchiha or not.

But a pair of well-known onyx-eyes, glinting with interest and amusement, looked up from under the table and promptly froze her on the spot.

"Itachi!" she hissed, feeling absolutely flabbergasted at the fact that the proud Clan Heir was currently kneeling between her legs under the library table. "What are you _doing_?!"

He merely held her gaze, while his hand moved from her knee and placed a finger over his own mouth, which held an obvious trace of a wicked smirk. Sakura blushed instantaneously.

"What?! _No_! We could get caught!" she whispered frantically, knowing what that look meant. The finger fell from his lips, smirk still in place, to trace a line up her bare leg until it disappeared from view—under her skirt.

"Itachi!" she hissed, clearing her throat loudly when two people walked into the section she was in and retrieved a few scrolls wordlessly, waving or inclining their head to her as she fixed her eyes on the book she had on the table and pretended to be quite concentrated on it. As soon as the people left, she directed a glare under the table. "Let me go!"

Itachi shook his head and pulled her body slightly in order to make her scoot forward on the chair.

It took a great amount of willpower for Sakura not to screech or yelp in surprise for the sudden movement. Her brush rolled over the notes scroll, the ink making a wide arc under the words 'merging energy,' and the pink-haired medic only could curse inwardly at the situations the Gods—and her darling, and sometimes incredibly frustrating man—seemed to love putting her in.

But that didn't lower her level of anger, and it showed.

"For the last time, Itachi, lemme go!" she warned, already figuring out that she would have to kick his shins for her fiancé to release her long enough to make a run for it. But he always caught her; afterwards proceeding to show her how truly dexterous he was in every field, no matter the location—much to her embarrassment.

A little 'shh' was heard from under the large table, and Sakura had to bite her lip to keep a moan down. The slender finger was now under her dark blue panties (a little something she had procured thanks to the prodding of two very annoying girlfriends of hers, Tenten and Ino), rubbing her increasingly moist entrance.

She reclined back, looking at a thoroughly amused fiancé of hers. "Why here?" she whispered, blushing anew when she felt the tip of that finger circling her bundle of nerves.

"Keep quiet," he commanded in a muted tone, as he tugged the lacy garment aside and sealed his mouth to her sex. Sakura arched immediately in reaction, having half a mind to extend her arms as if she was stretching, just in case someone was watching her.

It didn't take long to push her over the edge though; Itachi was so attuned to her body that he knew exactly what to do with his tongue to set her off. Flicking it over her clit teasingly and stabbing her repeatedly with it inside her tight, wet channel was so decadent for her that she only could cover her face with her hands as she climaxed almost silently, with a long hiss.

When she opened her eyes, she saw that blasted fiancé of hers leaning on the arch jamb, licking his lips in a smug, almost impish manner, as if savoring the aftertaste of her essence.

"Ah, Sakura, I found you," he said in his normal tone, as if he was greeting her, raising a brow slightly at the broken brush she was still clutching in her hand. "I trust you have made progress in that investigation of yours. Will you tell me about it over tea, dear?"

A few clansmen passed by, greeting the heir respectfully and politely nodding to his wife-to-be as she managed to stand up from her chair, legs still shaking. That damn man, she snarled inwardly, will pay for this little stunt! What if they got caught? She wouldn't be able to face the Elders ever again!

"Let us go to the reading room, Sakura," Itachi said airily, pulling her by the arm and steering her to walk in front of him. She also noticed he was carrying all the books she had been collecting for her investigation. "The light is poor in here; I do not want you to strain your eyes."

Between some Uchiha ladies that murmured their gushing approval of Itachi being so thoughtful of her, Kekkei Genkai or not, they made their way towards another room—and the only one in the library with a door—that she had always wanted to see, but it was the extremely classified section of the clan's secrets.

"Itachi–" she wanted to protest so badly, but he pulled firmly inside the section with him, closing the door afterwards.

"Shh."

Sakura rolled her eyes in exasperation at his sudden shift of attitude. Sharingan eyes lit up, scanning the deserted section, only to dump the dusty books on the farthest table and walk briskly back to her.

"Ita –"

"The door has no lock," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him, pushing his hips to let her know how hard he was for her.

"But we can go back to your room, or to my place!" she murmured frenetically, trying to slip from his grasp. Unfortunately for her, he wasn't going to listen to her reasoning.

"Too far," he said simply, lifting her and carrying her through the shelves until a little secluded corner. "And I want you _now_."

"Itachi –"

"_Now_, Sakura," he whispered in her ear, pressing her against the bookshelf in the far corner. "It has been too long since our last rendezvous, don't you think? And I must say that I very much approve of your selection of undergarments, dearest wife," he murmured as he slid the panties down, baring her for his perusal. She was still wet for her earlier release, her essence trailing down her thighs as he coaxed her to spread her legs for him.

She started to moan when he trailed his fingers on her thighs, but his talented mouth descended over hers and swallowed her little cries. He was so ravenous, she thought with wild exhilaration as she tasted herself on his tongue and his hands hoisted her up again, until she wrapped her legs around his lean hips.

There wasn't any form of warning, only the pressure of his shaft entering her channel. Sakura clasped her legs around her lover as he continued to seat himself into her, kissing her hard as he went and his hands digging on the lush skin of her ass. Itachi shifted her, securing her body against the shelf. Once he was satisfied, he started to slam into her in a deep, hard but slow pace, much to her delight.

He wasn't allowing her to pull back from his hard kisses to breathe or moan; the place, if a little secluded, was public enough for anyone to open the door, wander among the shelves and find them in a rather intimate, scandalous position. It was a risk he was very willing to take, because the mission had been too long, and because that moron of a cousin he had just simply had to have some sort of wet dream starring _his_ fiancée under his watch.

Ah, of course he knew about Shisui's little hormonal problem with everything related to Sakura. Thankfully he hadn't acted upon his desires or he would gladly commit murder on his own family member. He didn't care if Shisui masturbated to thoughts of his bride, for in the end, the pink-haired medic was simply his.

And he intended to brand her with his body for her to remember, always.

His thrusts were deep and hard, jarring her body with each deep penetration. She was panting how, breathing through her nose since he wasn't freeing her mouth. He could feel her growing slicker, wetter and rippling with his controlling, overbearing behavior and enjoying herself a tad too much with his exquisite motions.

She was addictive, he had come to realize months ago. He had concluded she was to be only his, and by tying themselves together through the bonds of marriage he was definitely going to accomplish it. But, as long as the parchment didn't bear their names together, he was going to bind himself to her through the most primal act.

Luckily, they were quite acquainted with each other in that particular field of expertise.

By the way she was arching and her walls were spasming around his shaft, he knew she was close. Itachi bit her lower lip, plunging his tongue in her mouth as his pace sped up; he was enjoying dominating her completely and he knew she simply adored it.

She had always submitted to him, in any place he desired her to do so. There had been times in which she had tried to rebel and deny him, only to find surrender soon enough. And those times made their trysts all the more engaging and pleasurable, due to her anger, annoyance, or worry turning into a passionate frenzy.

Or course, she was absolutely his, and responded only to him.

Sakura was almost at the edge, he felt her inner walls rippling and quivering in an unconscious effort to push him to the brink as well. Itachi didn't think in fighting his instincts, so he decided to provoke her a little more.

"Look," he whispered next to her lips. "Look at me taking you," he instructed, finally releasing her mouth and thrusting into her to make her look down to where his shaft was pistoning in and out of her. "Look at yourself opening to me, receiving _me_."

She moaned, clenching her core in reflex, another rush of excitement running in her veins. Her man wasn't a master in social rhetoric and public speeches, but he certainly knew how to set her on fire with a few, chosen words. He didn't need to be crass; he just needed to speak huskily in her ear to get her wet.

"Observe how your core takes me in, Sakura," he continued mercilessly. "So wet, so pliant and warm. Addictive and exquisite."

Her eyes glazed with the onslaught of growled words, her gazed fixed on his sex penetrating hers in a steady, sinful motion. It was mesmerizing, and absolutely devastating for her hormones.

Suddenly, she threw her head back, thumping a few books. He knew she was close, so close, and he knew she was going to scream his name to the world when she finally came. Covering her mouth with his, she started to whimper with every thrust until Itachi was swallowing what it would be loud moans of ecstasy.

With a final, hard thrust, both of them grinded into each other as they reached a joint climax. It had been a long time since they had been together, and this release made their re-acquaintance even sweeter and memorable. He didn't have any qualms in branding her womb with his hot seed, as she spasmed around his hard shaft, allowing herself to be filled with his essence.

It was good that she was propped against the bookshelf and he was holding her, because she was certain her legs weren't going to support her weight anytime soon, Sakura thought incoherently.

But he had finally returned to her, to be with her, inside her, and for that she loved Itachi all the more, his quiet but sometimes deviant and intense behavior towards her was a secret she was happy to keep from the world.

"Did you perform the contraceptive seal?" she murmured after a while, in which she basked in the afterglow of such a wonderful orgasm and the steady sound of his strong heart.

"I forgot."

She opened her eyes, finding him staring at her. "Uhm...that could be a problem, we're not married yet and I could get–"

"Don't mind," he said in a low tone. "I know your cycle, and I'm positive we're safe from conceiving right now."

Sakura rolled her eyes playfully. "Sometimes I truly think you keep the count better than myself," she teased, and let out a little moan when he trailed his lips down her throat.

"I need to know the right days when I can safely fill you up," he whispered huskily, smirking when he felt the sudden heat on her face.

"Itachi, you are a hentai," she accused with a mock frown as they rearranged their clothes. "Who would have thought that you were so damn deviant?"

"Give me another chance to be inside you and I will show you deviant," he shot back shamelessly, Sharingan eyes glinting with dark amusement as they shifted back to onyx.

Sakura flushed furiously. "Itachi!"

"Ah, one more thing, dear," he spoke in his normal tone as they both heard the door opening. "This scroll you just reviewed needs to be revised thoroughly, as it depicts part of your investigation on seals."

She only could stare at him, as a few people filled the area and scattered around the shelves. She simply couldn't believe he had practically said he wanted more sex!

Itachi smirked, his hand reaching to the small of her back. "Come, Sakura. Let us adjourn home to peruse your findings..._in great detail_."

Sakura refrained from smacking her own forehead in frustration and embarrassment. She only prayed that, after they married, his perverted ways calmed a little, or they would have a brood of kids a few years down the road.

Damn that man.

-

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -_

-XxX-

**AN:** Ahahahaha! Pervert!Itachi makes me so happy. Of course, Sakura is foreseeing her future life, because that horny man of hers will not stop tapping her ass after they get hitched. XD

Again, many thanks to my dearest beta, MelissaRose85 for her awesome beta work, and to you guys for reading. 8D


End file.
